


Unspoken Words

by hurtfulknife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: There's always several sides to a story, and there's always unspoken words.





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> also wrote this over a year ago and posted it on aff (gayshookt). i'd been putting off the 2nd part to it (chaeyoung's perspective), but i may finish it soon? hope you enjoy this as much as i did! leave some comments and feedback, thanks! :D

from tzuyu:

I remember the day we first met. You told me my shoes were untied and joked about how I could probably never see my feet because of my height. I laughed and you were pleasantly shocked to see a positive reaction to your joke. You stuttered an introduction and accidentally blurted out that you liked my laugh. That was the beginning of our constant run-ins.

The second time we met, you bumped into me and apologised. After you looked up to meet my eyes, you joked at how I was probably too tall to see you, considering our heights. I laughed again, and you were shocked again. You blushed and laughed awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. I giggled at you and said I had to rush to the principal’s office. You teased me for being a troublemaker and I winked, causing you to blink in shock. We bid farewell after you stuck your tongue out at me.

The third time we met, you were crying in the bathroom. You looked up when you saw me entering and tried to play it off but I passed you my extra water bottle and patted your back. I told you to cry it out and you asked if you could hug me, in the softest and most vulnerable voice I’ve ever heard. We stood there for a few minutes as you stained my brand new shirt with your tears, and I rubbed your back and whispered “You can do this. You can make it through whatever obstacle you’re going through now. You can make it through another day.” You blushed when we separated and sheepishly smiled a thanks to me. That was the day we exchanged numbers and started to hang out.

The first time we hung out, you told me why you were crying. Your crush had gotten together with someone, a few days after you confessed to them. You also came out to me, which genuinely shocked us both. I thanked you for sharing that with me and asked why you decided to reveal that. You shrugged and said that I was the only person you felt comfortable with revealing that. That was the day we agreed that we were soulmates.

I remember the day your heart was broken. Your ex-girlfriend had cheated on you, and you found out through an accidental send of a snap. I rushed to your house before finishing my studying despite the college entrance exams being just around the corner. You’re more worth it to me. I couldn’t leave you heartbroken and suffering alone. We cuddled on your small bed and you joked that this was probably going to happen yearly. I smacked your head and scolded you for your pessimism, and you whined in pain. “Everything will be alright. You can do this. You can make it. You can make it through another day,” I whispered after I kissed your forehead. Despite how sleepy and worn out I was, I couldn’t fall asleep until after you were softly snoring against my chest. That was the day you became extra clingy with me.

When we got into the same university, you got another girlfriend, but you weren’t treating her right. I called you out for it and you ignored me for a whole week. I was miserable but also angry at you for not listening to me. You went to my dorm room, knocking very loudly. My roommate groaned as she woke up from the ruckus you made, and left the room to give us privacy as she always assumed we were girlfriends. I stared at you blankly and you hugged me and cried out an apology. You smelt like alcohol and I was disappointed but nevertheless, I grabbed some water for you and cuddled you to sleep. You told me you loved me that night and kissed my cheek before lulling to sleep. The next morning, you were back to the bad girlfriend that you were to her and I called you out once again. You screamed at me in front of her and she apologised on your behalf but you smacked her head very harshly. You and I were shocked plentiful. I glared at you before ushering her out of your room and into mine to take care of her. You went missing for a whole week before you finally broke up with her and apologised to the both of us.

A few months later, you came into my dorm room because you were sad and lonely. You suddenly kissed me out of nowhere and I pushed you away in shock. You apologised and ran away, never to be seen for a few days. You showed up with another girl in your arms and you told me she was your girlfriend. I brushed the kiss off because I guessed you didn’t mean it like how I wanted it. That was the time I finally realised that I was in love with you.

However, you disappeared from my life for a few weeks and you came back to my room in a drunk mess. My roommate sighed heavily at the rude intrusion of the conversation we were having but excused herself and disappeared to sleep in her boyfriend’s dorm room. You told me you loved me and kissed me. I was foolish to kiss back because as soon as you pulled away, you said your first girlfriend’s name instead of mine. I realised how much of a fool I was and swallowed the pain away. You passed out once again and I hoped you forgot what happened when you woke up. You did, and you told me you had a dream about your first girlfriend. I listened to you ramble about how much you missed her and how all the other exes you’ve had after were just different versions of her. That was the day I promised myself to never tell you about how much I love you and how I foolishly fell for you and your charms.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: oncewoowawrites (my au acc)


End file.
